Double Date Disaster
by Proforce
Summary: Story #5. Chip, Gadget, Dale, and Foxglove finally go out on their first dates as couples. The boys think they have everything planned out to the smallest detail. But as the saying goes, "The best laid plans of chipmunks and men...."


"Double Date Disaster"  
Authors: Francis Tolbert-Robert Brown  
  
Disclaimer: This story uses characters created and copyrighted by Disney   
(except where noted, in which case they were created and   
copyrighted by us or by another and we have permission to use   
them). The authors hereby give permission for this story to be   
downloaded and/or printed at 1 copy per user as long as (1) no   
changes to the story are made without our express written(not   
e-mailed) permission and (2) no attempt is made to profit from   
this story. If either or both rules are violated, it will be   
considered a violation of copyright law.  
  
Author's Note: Hel-lo. Long time no write. It's Francis here. Believe it or  
not, I actually wanted to write this Author's Note ( will wonders never   
cease ).   
  
I would like to apologize for the length of time it took to get  
this story out. I would like to say the pace will be picked up, but I'm not   
going to lie to you. Both Robert and I are going through tough times at the  
moment. So it is kinda hard for us to concentrate on story writing.  
  
In addition, we are writing three storylines. Of course, the  
Rescue Rangers stories at: fanfiction.net; and   
a-strange-website.com/RRData/RRindex.htm   
  
Pokémon stories at : fanfiction.net  
  
and Sonic stories which are on Tyro's website at :   
www.franken.de/users/deco/index.html  
  
All these stories and more are at :   
www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Satellite/6616/index.html  
  
We are also working on a fourth storyline( and don't bother asking either one   
of us what it is 'cause we're not going to answer )so it will take us a while  
to finish each story.  
  
Finally, I'd like to thank all our readers for their patience  
and understanding. We will try to get these stories out faster, but no   
promises.  
  
Cast of Characters(in order of appearance)  
Dale  
Chip  
Foxglove  
Gadget  
Monterey Jack  
Zipper  
  
#5  
  
It was an unusually calm Wednesday night in Rescue Ranger Headquarters.  
Dale sat on the sofa next to his best friend Chip, both nursing some slight  
injuries from their last case. It was really nothing serious, but both had  
played them up slightly for sympathy, and to be allowed to remain behind. The  
discussion they were having was far too important to be overheard, after all.   
"So, is that everything Chip?" Dale asked, leaning back into the sofa.  
  
"I think so Dale," Chip said, looking over a list he held in his hands.  
"I'm pretty sure we worked everything out."  
  
"For once, I'm glad you're such a stickler for planning," Dale said with  
a smile on his face. "We're really going to do this, aren't we?"  
  
"Of course we are," Chip said as he placed the list in a pocket of his  
bomber jacket. "We only get one chance at something like this, so we better  
make sure it all goes smoothly."  
  
Dale nodded as they both fell into deep thought. They stayed quiet like  
that until the sound of their door opening got their attention. "Hey guys,"  
Dale said, turning to greet the rest of the Rangers. "So, did ya find any  
cases?"  
  
"Not a one, sweetie" Foxglove pouted, flopping on the sofa next to Dale.  
"That was my first time at the police station too. I was really hoping   
something would come up."  
  
"Aww, don't worry about it Foxy," Dale said, smiling as he slid his arm   
around her. "There'll be plenty more opportunities."  
  
"Yeah," Chip agreed. "And besides, as long as it's quiet, we should try  
to take advantage of it and have some fun."  
  
The whole tree seemed to go quiet after Chip's remark. "Umm, Chip, are   
you feeling all right?" Gadget asked, hurrying over and putting her hand on   
his forehead. "Hmm, you're not running a fever."  
  
"Gadget, I'm fine!" Chip insisted, putting his hand over hers. "I just  
think we've been working really hard lately and could use a break."  
  
"OK, who are you and what have you done with Chip?" Monterey demanded,  
hauling Chip off the sofa by the front of his jacket. "C'mon, talk!"  
  
"Knock it off Monty!" Dale said, getting to his feet and pulling Chip  
out of Monty's grasp. "This is Chip, I guarantee it. What, you don't think  
I'd know my own b...est friend?"  
  
"Hmmph," Monterey said, crossing his arms, not showing he heard Dale's  
pause at all. "Last time things were slow, Chip was more wound up than I left  
that last squirrel who tried to come between me and my cheese."  
  
"Well, maybe I have more of a reason to want to relax now," Chip said,  
casting a significant look toward Gadget who suddenly found the floor by her  
feet interesting.  
  
"OK, I guess I can see that," Monty admitted, calming down. "So,   
whatcha got planned?"  
  
"I don't know about you Monty, but Dale and I were kinda hoping that our   
girlfriends would agree to a little...double date?"  
  
Gadget's head snapped up to look at Chip so quick that everyone could  
hear the joints in her neck cracking. "A double date?" she repeated, almost  
like she couldn't grasp the concept.  
  
"Well, why not? I mean, we've been a couple for few weeks now and we   
never had a first date or anything."  
  
"And we haven't either Foxy," Dale added, tail wagging in anticipation.  
"And you girls don't have to worry about anything, Chip and I have taken care  
of everything. Trust us."  
  
"Famous last words," Foxglove muttered, shaking her head. Aloud, she   
continued, "I don't think this is such a good idea. I mean, I kinda wanted  
our first date to be just you and me, sweetie."  
  
"I did too, Chip," Gadget said, finally getting her brain to work again.  
  
"I guess I can understand that," Chip said, rubbing the back of his  
neck as he thought. "It's just that, well, Dale and I have been best friends  
for so long and done so much together, we just wanted to do this together as  
well."  
  
Gadget closed her eyes as she felt her resolve weaken against the look   
Chip was giving her. "Oh, all right," she said finally. "I'm OK with it if  
Foxglove is."  
  
Dale immediately turned the same hopeful look on Foxglove that Chip had  
used on Gadget. Foxglove started to say something, a number of times in fact,  
but that look Dale was giving her kept stopping her. "Fine!" she grumbled,  
throwing her wings in the air. "We'll go on a double date."  
  
Chip and Dale gave each other a quick high-five and smiled. "Great,"  
Chip said while Dale chuckled. "If neither of you have anything planned for  
Saturday night, would that be OK?" After a few moments of thought, both   
girls nodded. "Perfect. We'll 'pick you up' at eight then. Oh, and one  
more thing," he added as he and Dale walked toward their room. "This date   
will be formal, so dresses are required."  
  
Gadget shot Chip a glare just as he shut the door. "He would wait until  
after we agreed to point that out," she muttered.  
  
"Something wrong Gadget?" Foxglove asked, flicking her ear in Gadget's  
direction.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, it's just that Chip knows I don't like to get all dressed up  
when I'm supposed to be enjoying myself. I just don't see the point of it."  
  
Foxglove hooked a wing around Gadget and dragged her off toward their   
room. "Don't worry Gadget," she said with a devilish smile. "By the time I   
get done with you, there will be plenty of 'point' to it."  
  
Monterey looked at Zipper with a smile of his own. "Let's make sure the  
camera's got film, Zipper me boy," he said as Zipper nodded. "I have the  
feeling the expressions on those blokes faces will be just begging to be   
preserved for posterity." Zipper chattered in total agreement and zipped off  
to locate the camera.  
  
The next three days seemed to fly by for everyone concerned, and it was  
Saturday night almost before they knew it. Chip and Dale were pacing by the  
girls' door, waiting rather impatiently for their dates to emerge. "If they  
take much longer, we're going to be late," Chip grumbled, adjusting the cuffs  
of his tuxedo for the fifth time in as many minutes.  
  
"They wouldn't do that to us," Dale said as he passed by Chip. For one  
of the only times in his life, Dale was wearing a simple black tuxedo much   
like Chip's. The only difference between the two was that Chip's bowtie and  
cummerbund were blue while Dale's were red. "Besides," Dale continued, "we  
still got time."  
  
"Not much," Chip said, glancing at the watch the Rangers used as a   
clock. "It's five after eight as it is, and our reservations are for nine."  
Dale was about to try to calm Chip down again when the bedroom door opened.   
Chip was about to say something, but then froze like a statue when he laid  
eyes on the girls, his jaw hanging loosely.  
  
Both Foxglove and Gadget were wearing dresses that seemed to have been  
sown especially for them. Each dress was sleeveless, strapless, and backless,   
and it matched the color of their boyfriend's bowtie and cummerbund. The   
skirt of the dress fell straight down after rounding their slight hips until   
it ended midway between their knee and ankle. A slit was by each leg and   
reached from hem to thigh to allow them to walk more easily. The necklines   
followed the wearer's curves in a gentle sweetheart design that managed to be  
both tantalizing and modest at the same time. Both girls had some makeup on;   
not much, but just enough to enhance their natural beauty. "Sorry to keep you  
boys waiting," Foxglove said as she spun around, making her dress flare up   
slightly.  
  
"It was worth the wait Foxy," Dale said, walking up to her and kissing   
her lightly on her cheek.  
  
Chip stared at Gadget for a while as she stared shyly at her feet. A   
bright flash jerked him out of his thoughts, and he turned to glare at a   
grinning Monterey and Zipper who were peeking out from behind a camera. He   
walked up to Gadget and gently took her hand in his, placing it at the crook   
of his arm. "You look gorgeous tonight," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Gadget shivered slightly as she smiled up at him, but from what Chip   
could not be absolutely sure. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"All right, group picture!" Monterey called, setting up the camera   
again. "You only get one first date, and I know you'll want this moment  
preserved."  
  
It took a small bit of coaxing from the guys, but the girls finally  
agreed to the picture. Chip and Dale each stood with his arms around his   
date's waist while she had her hands, or wings, on his shoulders. They locked  
eyes with their love, and everything else vanished for just a split second.   
But then, that was all it took for Monterey to snap the picture. "All right,   
that should do it," he said as the other four blinked from the bright flash.   
"Now you best be going before you wind up late. Have a good time!"  
  
"We will, Monty," Chip said, escorting Gadget outside with Dale and   
Foxglove following close behind.  
  
"I know we will," Monterey added in an undertone to Zipper as the door  
closed behind the couples.  
  
"So, where are we going first?" Foxglove asked as Dale helped her into  
the Ranger Wing.  
  
"Oh no, Foxy," Dale smirked, "I'm not telling you anything. You'll find  
out when we get there, and not a moment before."  
  
"And that goes double for you Gadget," Chip said as he climbed into the  
pilot seat next to Gadget. "And if you try to ask, I'll have Dale blindfold   
you both."  
  
Gadget pouted a bit, and Chip was tempted to give in. At least he was,  
until Dale rapped his knuckles over the back of Chip's head. "Let's get   
going!" Dale said, settling back in his seat.  
  
Chip nodded and pushed the start button, though he did make a mental   
note to get Dale back later for hitting him. He pulled back on the wheel and  
the Ranger Wing soared into the night.  
  
They flew for almost a half hour before approaching a rather high-class  
restaurant. "We're going there?" Gadget asked as she turned to face Chip,  
surprise written plainly on her face. "I can see why you insisted we dress   
up."  
  
Chip smiled but didn't turn toward Gadget until he had set the Ranger   
Wing safely down on the roof. A smaller, but no less high-class, restaurant  
sat directly in the center, perfectly sized for rodents and other small   
animals. "Like Monty said, you only get one 'first date,'" he said as he   
helped Gadget down. "Dale and I are going all out to make sure this is a   
night neither one of you will ever forget."  
  
"It already is," Foxglove said, hooking her wing around Dale's arm as  
they walked to the entrance.  
  
Dale smiled and kissed Foxglove lightly on the cheek as they entered the  
building. "And to think," he added as Chip spoke to the maitre'd, "this is   
only the beginning."  
  
"This way please," the tall mouse who was their maitre'd said a touch   
snottily, sliding four menus from their place as he led them to a table in a   
quiet corner of the restaurant. "Your waiter will be along shortly," he said   
as the guys pulled out the chairs for their dates. "If you'll excuse me."  
  
"This place looks even better on the inside," Gadget said as Chip sat  
next to her. "I never thought I'd ever get a chance to eat somewhere like  
this."  
  
"I'm glad I was able to do this for you," Chip said, placing his hand on  
hers lightly  
  
"Hey, these menus don't have any prices on them," Foxglove said, turning  
the menu she held over and looking at the other side.  
  
"They're not supposed to," Chip said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, you let us worry about the prices," Dale said confidently as a  
waiter walked to their table. "Just order whatever you want."  
  
Foxglove and Gadget looked slightly uncomfortable with that idea, but   
both found items to their liking and ordered them hesitantly. Chip and Dale  
had no such reservations about ordering their food, and the waiter took their  
orders and hurried away to the kitchen.   
  
It didn't take long for their food to arrive, and what time was needed   
was spent with small talk and discussions about past and future cases. When  
the food arrived, they all began to eat and each one made a comment about how   
good their food was.  
  
Another hour passed this way until finally they were all finished.   
"That had to be the best food I'd ever had," Gadget said, placing her napkin  
on the table. "Just don't tell Monty that, OK?"  
  
"No worries about that Gadget," Chip said as he gestured to the waiter  
for the check. "Let me get the money Dale."  
  
"What do you mean Chip?" Dale asked, sounding confused. "Don't you   
have it?"  
  
"No, you were the one who was supposed to get it before we left," Chip  
said as he accepted the check. "Now stop goofing around."  
  
"Chip, I'm serious, I don't have it. I thought you were the one who was  
going to get it. After all, you usually don't trust me to remember stuff like  
this."  
  
"Are we in trouble guys?" Foxglove asked, nervously smoothing out her  
dress.  
  
"Don't worry about it Foxy," Dale said, taking the check from Chip and  
letting out a small gasp at the price. "We'll figure something out."  
  
"Is everything all right?" a well dressed squirrel asked, walking up  
behind Chip. It was easy to see he was well into middle age as his red fur   
had begun taking on a silvery tint in some areas. But his age did not detract  
from his good cheer, as evidenced by the smile that seemed a permanent fixture  
of his face.  
  
"Umm, everything's fine, isn't that right Chip?" Dale asked, trying to  
loosen his bowtie slightly.  
  
Before Chip can answer, the squirrel's face lights up in surprise.   
"Wait a minute, I thought I recognized you. You're the Rescue Rangers!"  
  
"You know of us?" Foxglove asked, tilting her head to the side   
slightly.  
  
"How could I not? You did help keep my restaurant in business after   
all."  
  
"Your restaurant? Then you're the owner of this place?"  
  
"Indeed I am," the squirrel said, his smile back in place.  
  
"But we've never been here before," Gadget protested, looking to Chip   
for confirmation.  
  
"Maybe not, but you did investigate a robbery at the human restaurant  
just below us. If you hadn't solved the case and led the cops to the robbers,  
that restaurant would've had to close down. And if they closed down, I would  
be out of business."  
  
"Just goes to show you," Chip said with a smile of his own. "You never  
know the full impact of your actions."  
  
The owner laughed then and clapped Chip on the back, almost making the  
chipmunk bend completely over the table. "How true, my young friend. Still,  
there must be something I can do for you."  
  
"We don't ever seek repayment for what we do," Gadget insisted. "It's   
not right to do something for someone and expect something in return."  
  
"You're not asking though, I'm offering," the owner said while rubbing  
his chin. Then his eyes fell on the check in Dale's hands. "Of course, how  
could I be so dumb?" he asked no one in particular while snatching the check  
from Dale's hands. "On the house," he said simply, ripping the check up.  
  
"But you didn't have to...." Chip protested weakly, torn by his sense   
of honor and the knowledge that he had forgotten to bring the money.  
  
"Nonsense," the owner said, stuffing the ripped pieces into his pocket.  
"I hope you'll become regular customers of mine. Next time I'll make sure   
you have the best table in the entire restaurant."  
  
"I don't...."  
  
"Think nothing of it. This is just a small way for me to repay what  
you've done for me." Not waiting for any other reply or protest, he walked  
over to the maitre'd to explain the situation. That mouse looked surprised  
for a moment, then he turned to gaze at the Rangers with respect.  
  
"Another shining example of dumb luck," Dale said, still overwhelmed by  
what had happened.  
  
"Yeah well, let's go before our luck changes," Chip pointed out, helping  
Gadget to her feet as he himself stood.  
  
"That was certainly an experience," Foxglove said as they walked out to  
the Ranger Wing. "You've all helped so many people. I hope I can be   
recognized like that someday."  
  
"You will Foxy," Dale said, putting his arm around her as they sat in   
the backseat together. "Just give it some time, that's all."  
  
"Well, at least we don't have to worry about the next part of the   
night," Chip said after checking his jacket pocket. "We have the tickets and  
have plenty of time to get to the theatre."  
  
"We're going to the theatre?" Gadget asked, excited. "Golly, last time  
we were there I was in my overalls. I hope they're not showing the same thing  
still."  
  
"No way," Dale said with a laugh. "That play closed down months ago.   
Hey Chip, shouldn't we be getting going?"  
  
"I'm trying Dale," Chip said, tapping the start button with no success.  
"The Wing won't start up!"  
  
Dale crawled over the seat and looked at the back of the Wing. "Oh,   
here's the reason, we got a loose wire, I'll get it."  
  
"Be careful Dale," Foxglove said, looking on with worry. And her worry  
was well founded as Chip hit the starter just as her boyfriend plugged in the  
wire. A few bright sparks and loud hisses later and Dale was sent flying a   
good ten feet. "Dale!"   
  
"I'm all right," Dale said confidently, licking his hand to smooth down  
his frizzed hair.   
  
"But the Wing's not," Gadget said, hopping down to survey the damage.   
"The batteries are fried, and there's no way to get replacements up here in  
time to be of any use. Looks like the night's over," she added, sounding   
disappointed.  
  
"Not just yet," Chip insisted. "We'll find a way there, I promise you  
that." Chip wasn't one to break a promise, and the dating couples soon found  
themselves on their way to the theater house on top of a cab that was heading  
there. "See, I told you it would work out," he said, looping an arm around  
Gadget's waist to help hold her steady.  
  
"Chip, it was pure luck that we found this cab," Gadget said, annoyed  
even though she did lean into his embrace.   
  
"I notice this kind of luck seems to pop up with Dale around," Foxglove  
said, kissing his cheek softly and getting a blush out of him. "Why not just  
enjoy it?"  
  
"Because you never know how long it's going to last," Chip pointed out.  
"Even with this cab, I don't know if we'll make it in time."  
  
"Oh, have some faith Chip," Dale said with one of his trademark grins.  
"With everything going wrong, something's bound to go right."  
  
Unfortunately for Dale and the rest of them, getting to the theatre on  
time didn't turn out to be one of them. "I'm sorry, the curtain is about to  
go up," the usher, a young, nervous looking mouse, said. "I couldn't get you  
to your seats without causing a commotion."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Chip nearly exploded. "We made it in   
time and we still don't get in?"  
  
"Sir," the usher said as his voice cracked, taking a step back from   
Chip's anger, "if you'll look at the back of your tickets, it clearly states   
you need to be here a half hour before the performance begins."  
  
"Chip, take it easy," Gadget said soothingly. "You're scaring the poor  
kid."  
  
Chip forced himself to take a few deep breaths. "You're right, Gadget,"  
he said when he had calmed. "Look kid, I'm sorry if I took my frustrations   
out on you."  
  
"Wait a minute. Chip? Gadget? Are you the Rescue Rangers?"  
  
"You've heard of us too?" Foxglove asked, surprised.  
  
"Of course I have. Everyone knows about you. Just last week you saved  
my sister from being bullied by some rats. Short girl, likes to dye her hair  
purple?"  
  
"Oh her!" Dale said, nodding as it came to him. "Yeah, me and Foxy   
took those guys down while you two got her home."  
  
"How's she doing by the way?" Gadget asked, smiling warmly at the boy.  
  
The usher blushed a bit and looked away shyly. "She's doing well,   
learning how to defend herself now. She's turning into quite a little   
spitfire as my parents call her."  
  
"That's great to hear. Well everyone, I guess we should head home,"  
  
The young mouse looked around for a moment and said, "Come on, I'll get  
you in. It's the least I can do."  
  
"Won't you get in trouble?" Chip asked as quietly as he could.  
  
"Nah, it'll be all right. I'll just explain to the manager what's going  
on. I'm sure she'll agree with me. Although this would be easier if you   
didn't have seats in the front row of the balcony."  
  
Gadget's and Foxglove's eyes both widened when they heard that. "I'm   
not even going to ask how you got those," Gadget muttered as they followed the  
usher to their seats. They were greeted with a number of harsh glares and   
angry looks as they squeezed past some other rodents already in their seats,   
but it seemed even a few of those recognized the Rangers and let them pass   
quietly.  
  
The play was thoroughly enjoyed by all there and was the topic of rather  
animated conversation on their way home. "So where to now, boys?" Foxglove  
asked during a break in the conversation.   
  
"Well, without the Ranger Wing, I guess we'll just take a nice, long   
walk home," Chip suggested, to which the others were easily agreeable. The  
couples strolled calmly back toward Central Park and their home, arm in arm  
and chatting quietly about the night.   
  
So involved were they in their conversations and just simply being with  
each other that they neglected to realize they were being followed. From out  
of nowhere, or so it seemed, a large rat stepped out into their path and   
blocked their way. "Good evening," he said as they all looked at him in   
surprise. "I don't suppose you fine rodents would have some food for me and  
my boys, would you now?"  
  
"Look, we don't want any trouble," Chip began.  
  
"Oh we don't either," the rat said, and they could hear a number of   
snickers coming from behind them. "If you just give us what we want, then I'm  
sure there won't be."  
  
"But we don't have any food," Foxglove said, her ears perked up, trying  
to determine how many there were without turning around.  
  
"Aww, now you see I don't like that answer," the rat said, pulling a   
sharpened pin out from his belt. "You'll just have to entertain us then,  
won't you? Get 'em boys!"  
  
"Gadget, Foxglove, get out of here," Chip said, immediately going back  
to back with Dale.   
  
"No way," Foxglove said, spreading her wings. "We can fight too."  
  
"It's not about that Foxy," Dale said, looking around as the gang of   
rats circled them. "But in those dresses, you won't be able to do much."  
  
"He's right," Gadget said, though she didn't sound happy about it. She  
grabbed Foxglove by her wing and scampered out of the way.  
  
"Oh don't worry," the leader smirked, looking at where they hid. "As  
soon as we finish with your boyfriends--" He never got to finish his thought  
as Dale connected to his jaw with a massive right hook.  
  
Gadget and Foxglove peeked out from the can they were hiding behind to  
see the boys easily dealing with the gang. Even though the rats had weapons,  
they obviously were more for show than anything else as Chip and Dale quickly  
disarmed them. And, like most gangs do when faced with an unexpected   
challenge, they fled into the night.  
  
Chip and Dale leaned against each other, breathing heavily as their  
girlfriends ran to them and hugged them. Both had a few scratches, and even a  
bruise or two. But they each had given worse than they got. "Are you two all  
right?" Foxglove asked, worried. Then she smacked Dale in the back of the   
head. "What were you thinking? You don't have to be the hero you know, we   
could've just run away."  
  
"Yeah Chip," Gadget agreed, letting him go and folding her arms across   
her chest. "I hope you weren't trying to show off or anything."  
  
"Gadget, even if we ran they could've caught us and who knows what they  
would've done to us," Chip said tiredly. "Better to deal with them now before  
they dealt with us."  
  
"Well, I guess that makes sense," Gadget admitted reluctantly. "Let's   
just get back home before anything else happens. Just the next time we do  
go out, let's make sure it's casual."  
  
"Deal," Chip said, managing a smile as they continued walking. It   
turned out to be closer than they thought as Central Park soon came into view.  
"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm looking forward to getting home   
and getting some sleep."  
  
"Aw Chip, the night hasn't been that bad," Dale said.  
  
Chip looked over at Gadget and then to their joined hands. "No, it   
really hasn't," he said, kissing Gadget's hand and getting a blush out of her.  
"But that doesn't mean we're going to be doing it again anytime soon." They  
all laughed at that and continued to walk through the park.  
  
They had just come within sight of their tree when Dale's foot got   
caught in a small hole. "I don't remember this being here," he said, tugging  
on his foot to try and free it. "Hey Chip, can you help me out here?"  
  
Chip rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as he went to help Dale. But  
when he got within a couple steps of him, the ground fell away. Both Chip and  
Dale fell aobut a foot into an underground tunnel. "Are you guys all right?"  
Foxglove called down.  
  
"Yeah, we're OK," Dale said, keeping the pain he felt in his leg out of  
his voice. "Where do you think we are Chip?"  
  
"I can tell you where you are," a gravelly voice said behind them. Chip  
and Dale turned around and saw a rather large rodent standing behind them. He  
was a light greyish-brown with black markings on his face and ears. In his   
hands was a slightly beaten up shovel that had seen better days. "You're in  
one of my tunnels," he said, puffing himself up with pride.  
  
"I didn't know moles still lived in the park," Dale said, squinting in  
the tunnels gloom to see the rodent better.  
  
"A mole? Why I'm no mole. I'm a field hamster and I'll thank you to   
get it straight. After all, what mole could build a tunnel like this?"  
  
"Aww, looks like an ordinary gopher tunnel to me," Dale said with a   
shrug.  
  
"Gopher tunnel?" the hamster said slowly, a vein popping out on his  
temple. "How dare you mistake such a fine work of hamster architecture for an  
ordinary gopher tunnel? That's it! Get out!" he exclaimed, grabbing Dale by  
his jacket and launching him out of the tunnel. "You too!" he said, taking  
hold of a surprised Chip and launching him out the same way. "And stay out!"  
he yelled, popping his head out of the tunnel and nearly startling the girls   
into falling on their backsides.  
  
Chip and Dale got up woozily but soon shook it off. Dale was about to   
make another comment when he saw the hamster sniffing the air intently. "What  
is he doing now?" he asked Chip, who just shrugged in response.  
  
"Oh great," the hamster said, looking especially unhappy. "I'd better   
close up this tunnel before it gets flooded."  
  
"Flooded?" Chip asked. "That hamster is crazy, it can't get...." Chip  
stopped talking as the first raindrops pelted his nose. He looked up slowly   
as a crack of thunder rolled through the still night. "Absolutely perfect,"   
he muttered, putting his face in his hands as the rain came down hard.  
  
"Cheer up Chip," Dale said, clapping him on the back as the girls found  
shelter under a nearby bush. "Just think, it can't get much worse."  
  
No sooner had Dale said that than a bicyclist came speeding down the now   
muddy path, drenching the both of them as he plowed through a puddle. "That's  
the last time I make a delivery to a tree," the man said, hunkering down in   
his windbreaker that bore the name of a nearby pizza parlor.  
  
Chip wiped the mud from his face and looked at Dale, who was somehow   
still smiling. "If you say it can't get any worse again," Chip said as Dale  
opened his mouth, "I'm going to make you eat your bowtie!"  
  
After brushing away the mud as best they could, the couples continued  
carefully toward their home. Gadget had found a couple of large leaves that  
could be used as umbrellas and each couple was huddled under one of them to  
keep dry. Well, as dry as they could in the case of the guys.   
  
They had finally made it to the base of Ranger Headquarters when fate  
decided to play just one more cruel trick on them. They were climbing over a   
rock when Gadget's foot slipped. She grabbed onto Foxglove to try and   
support herself but ended up just pulling her down as well.   
  
Chip and Dale ran to their girlfriends and helped them up, trying hard   
not to notice the fact that their wet dresses clung to them like a second   
skin. "Ow," Gadget said and winced, picking her foot off the ground. "I   
think I twisted my ankle."  
  
"Me too," Foxglove said, keeping her weight on her good foot. "And my  
wing's not feeling too good either."  
  
Chip and Dale just looked at each other with expressions of hopelessness  
and despair, as if the world was coming down around their ears. Without a   
word they each handed their dates the leaf umbrellas, picked them up in their  
arms, and carried them up the tree to Ranger Headquarters.  
  
Normally the climb wouldn't be bad at all, even with carrying their  
girlfriends. But add the facts that it was raining, they were both slightly  
beaten up, and were dead tired. It took all they had to reach the branch   
where they finally collapsed in exhaustion.  
  
"They've had a rough night," Foxglove said, getting up on her feet,   
showing no pain at all.   
  
"Yeah, and we didn't help any," Gadget agreed, showing no pain either  
as she stood by Chip's prone form. "We should at least get them inside before  
they catch cold." She picked up Chip as Foxglove picked up Dale, and both   
girls carried their guys inside.  
  
Just inside the door sat Monterey Jack inside an empty pizza box. "Next  
time, Zipper me boy," Monty said as he picked his teeth, "I gotta remember to  
tell those blokes to double the extra cheese.  
  
When he heard the door open he turned to greet the couples but fell over  
backward at the sight before him. "What happened to all of you?" he asked,   
disbelief written on his face.  
  
"Long story Monty," Gadget said, setting Chip down gently. "Could you   
help them clean up and get into bed? They could use it."  
  
"Yeah," Foxglove said, putting Dale down right next to Chip. "We'll be  
all right until they're done."  
  
"What's going on here?" Chip asked tiredly as Monty picked both him and  
Dale up on his shoulders. "Hey wait a minute," he said, showing some signs of  
his strength returning as he saw the girls standing.  
  
"Yeah, what gives?" Dale added in as he noticed what Chip did. "I   
thought you two were hurt?"  
  
"Thanks for a wonderful evening Dale," Foxglove said, stepping in close  
to him. She lifted his face up and pressed her lips to his in a slow, sweet,  
loving kiss.  
  
"It was certainly a memorable first date," Gadget said, following   
Foxglove's lead exactly.   
  
The kisses ended far too early as far as the guys were concerned, and   
they both watched their dates saunter through their bedroom door and close it  
behind them. Chip looked over at Dale with a dreamy expression. "You know  
Dale," he said as Monty carried them off to the bathroom, "that just made the  
whole night worth it."  
  
"And how Chip," Dale said, staring the the girls' bedroom door. "And   
how." 


End file.
